Te veo
by Ch0chette
Summary: OS Voilà trois mois que Kurt évite Blaine et fuit ses amis du Glee Club. Trois mois que Finn était devenu un étranger, un ennemi... Mais Rachel était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait.


_Amis du jour, bonjour :D_  
_Après avoir lu mon os genre une dizaine de fois je le poste enfin. C'est nouveau, ce n'est pas de mon Fandom habituel mais je suis de plus en plus attiré par le monde de Glee en fanfiction. _

_Pardonnez moi d'avances pour les fautes s'ils en restent encore et pour la coordination des verbes qui est parfois limite. _  
_C'est ma toute première Fiction sur Glee donc gardez vos pierres dans vos poches s'il vous plait mais n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce qui cloche. _

_Je préviens aussi de suite que c'est un Finchel à l'avance vu que ce couple n'est pas très apprécié en ce moment, mais lisez quand même, car c'est aussi beaucoup du HummelBerry. _

_Les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas de moi mais de **Ryan Murphy & cie**, et l'intrigue est de **Carlos Ruano et Jessica Pires**, les scénaristes de Physique ou Chimie. Le titre de l'os est d'ailleurs le titre de l'épisode de FoC. (Si vous ne voulez pas être spoiler, il faudrait d'ailleurs mieux ne pas continuez à lire)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

C'était l'intercours et Kurt pouvait enfin accéder à son casier. Depuis bientôt trois mois maintenant il essayait d'éviter Blaine au maximum, et la plupart du temps il y arrivait, mais ça nécessitait de passer un temps infini avec le sac rempli de livres dont il n'avait plus besoin pour la journée. Il évitait les endroits ou Blaine pourrait le chercher, et son casier était probablement l'un des premiers endroits ou le trouver.

- Tu ne devrais pas négliger Blaine comme ça.

Rachel s'était adossée au casier derrière lui, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il ne lui accorda aucune attention et mis son livre d'histoire dans son sac. Il hésita mais prit aussi celui de maths, il ne pourrait peut-être plus repasser par son casier.

En claquant la porte, il aperçut Finn au loin en compagnie d'une pom-pom girl. Celle-ci était adossée aux casiers et gloussait comme une dinde, la main de Finn aussi s'y trouvait, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il lui adressait un sourire des plus séducteurs et la fille semblait déjà tombée dans le piège.

Kurt serra les dents et fronça les sourcils, il fusilla le dos de Finn en espérant que celui-ci s'en aperçoive, ou mieux encore, qu'il en meurt.

- Et tu ne devrais pas non plus être aussi dur avec Finn, continua Rachel… ça devait finir par arriver n'est-ce pas ?

Kurt se tourna vers elle, dirigeant désormais sa colère sur la jeune femme

- ça ne fait que trois mois, Rachel ! Ce qu'il fait c'est… c'est

Il soupira de colère et de frustration, il ne trouvait pas ses mots.

- C'est normal, aida alors Rachel, chacun traverse les coups durs à sa manière : Finn courtise tout ce qui a une jupe, dit-elle d'un air triste, et toi tu passes tes journées à me parler.  
- ça ne fait que trois mois, répéta alors Kurt plus faiblement, plus tristement aussi, un sanglot dans la voix.

Rachel lui adressa un sourire triste et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

- Kurt ?

En les rouvrant, Kurt se retrouva devant Mercedes, à la place exact où se trouvait Rachel avant, il secoua la tête un moment et adressa un sourire rassurant à Mercedes.

- ça va ne n'inquiètes pas  
- Tu… Tu parlais à Rachel ?

Mercedes semblait inquiète mais tentait vainement de cacher qu'elle le trouvait instable. Mais Kurt le voyait bien ça, tout le monde le prenait pour un fou, mais ce n'était pas grave, du moment qu'il pouvait encore parler avec Rachel, que tout le monde le prenne pour un fou, c'était un mal pour un bien.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il excédé, avant de la dépasser et de marcher devant elle.  
- Kurt attend… Kurt !

Mais Kurt ne s'arrêta pas et laissa Mercedes derrière lui. Il pénétra dans les toilettes des garçons où Rachel se trouvait déjà assise sur un lavabo.

- Tu te mets tout le monde à dos, lui dit-elle alors, et tout ça à cause de moi.  
- Non … ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, si je me les mets à dos c'est qu'ils ne comprennent rien.  
Rachel se laissa tomber au sol et se posta à côté de lui afin de le regarder dans le miroir.  
- De tous ceux que je connais, je pensais que tu étais le plus tolérant. Est-ce que je me suis trompée ?  
Il se tourna alors vers elle, pour lui faire face, pour lui montrer que non. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, attendant sa réponse mais il lui dit autre chose.  
- Tu es ma meilleure amie Rachel, je t'aime, et je ne laisserais jamais personne t'oublier, je ferais ce qu'il faudra tous les jours, mais ils ne t'oublieront pas. Et certainement pas Finn.  
- Imagine combien cela doit être dur pour lui, lui répondit-elle, tu ne ferais que lui rendre la tâche plus difficile  
- Quelle tâche ? Celle de mettre toutes les filles de ce lycée dans son lit ? lâcha-t-il dans un rire amer et jaune  
- -Celle de guérir, d'avancer… tu n'as pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour ça.

Kurt appuya ses mains sur le lavabo et baissa la tête. Rachel lui massa la nuque quelques instants. En relevant la tête, le massage avait cessé, et Rachel avait disparu.  
Le manque se fit oppressant et les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

Il y a trois mois de ça, le fin fond de l'Ohio fut le centre des attentions des médias du pays. A Lima il était rare de voir un évènement sortir de la normale se produire, encore moins une atrocité comme celle vécu par les élèves et le corps enseignent du Lycée McKinley.

C'était un jeudi matin, et les élèves semblaient avoir une version différente dans les détails, mais le fond de l'histoire restait la même. Ce jeudi matin, Andrew Tyler, seconde année à McKinley était venu au lycée comme à son habitude, mais quelque chose dans son attitude avait changé : son visage était fermé et ses yeux brillaient d'une détermination malsaine qui ne présageait rien de bon. Et en effet…

Plus tard dans les journaux, son père témoigna en pleurs de sa culpabilité au vu de son manque de responsabilité et surtout, dans le fait de posséder une arme chez lui. Arme que son fils semblait en connaitre la cachette.

Quand Andrew la sortit de son sac ce fameux matin, tout le monde fut pris de terreur, mais sa rage n'était tourné que vers quelques membres de l'équipe de foot, quelques personnes qui avaient fait de sa vie un enfer, à l'humilier et le rabaisser continuellement alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à être leur ami.

Connaissant le comportement trop souvent intolérant et mauvais de ses joueurs, le coach Shannon Beiste avait décidé d'obliger son équipe de foot à collaborer avec le Glee Club : ces rassemblements avaient déjà fait ses preuves en calmant les tensions et les animosités entre les deux groupes. Elle eut alors l'idée de le faire ce jeudi matin également.

C'est ainsi que le Glee Club et l'équipe de foot ainsi que leur coach respectif se retrouvèrent pris en otage dans la salle de chant, Andrew Tyler les menaçant de son arme.

Il pleurait et disait que la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était que ces anciens compagnons reconnaissent à quel point ils étaient lâches et idiots, il les avait fait s'agenouiller au sol et demander pardon, ce qu'ils firent en le suppliant d'épargner leur vie.

Mais Andrew pointait toujours désespérément son arme sur celui qui semblait être le chef de leur bande, animé par une douleur profonde et une haine sans nom. Tout le monde était pétrifié par ce qu'il se passait, les membres du Glee Club se serraient les uns contre les autres, ainsi que l'équipe de football, en proie à une nouvelle culpabilité qu'ils n'avaient alors jamais ressenti.

C'est à ce moment-là que Rachel Berry, le leader féminin du Glee club s'approcha et se positionna entre Andrew et le joueur de foot, recroquevillé au sol, pleurant et gémissant.

Rachel mit de côté sa peur et s'adressa à Andrew sans aucune douceur. Elle lui reprocha son manque d'objectivité et de courage, elle lui rappela qu'il n'était pas le seul lycéen à être victime d'humiliation et qu'elle et le Glee Club en était la parfaite illustration.

Andrew tentait de se justifier, en expliquant que ce n'était pas la même chose, qu'il n'y avait rien de comparable, et Rachel confirma que ce qu'elle vivait elle et ses amis étaient en effet pire que ce qu'il vivait lui. Elle relata les épreuves de son ami Kurt qui dû faire face aux critiques sur son homosexualité au lycée, et à celles qu'il devrait faire face tout au long de sa vie, alors qu'Andrew, pourrai oublier cette histoire de lycéen et commencer tout de nouveau, car il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour l'aimer naturellement, spontanément, ce qui serait beaucoup plus dur pour son meilleur ami dans une communauté ou le fait d'être gay été perçu par beaucoup comme une maladie.

Elle lui raconta les regards méprisants et les messes basses dont son amie Quinn avait fait l'objet, parce qu'elle était enceinte à 16ans. Elle était tombé de la pyramide sociale pour se retrouve avec les loosers comme eux. Elle avait dû affirmer son caractère et affronter les insultes et le fait de voir son avenir partir en fumée.

Elle finit par lui dire que malgré ses épreuves, le lycée était sans doute l'une des plus belles expériences de sa vie, car dans les moments les plus sombres elle avait quand même trouvé des amis et rencontrer son âme sœur. Andrew la regardait dans les yeux tandis que les deux pleuraient, il l'écouta dire à quel point cet amour avait changé sa vie et à quel point elle ne le remerciera jamais assez pour tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté. Il baissait petit à petit son arme également, en entendant Rachel le rassurer sur le fait que ça lui arriverai un jour aussi et que le lycée n'était qu'une passade, une époque que tout le monde voulait plus ou moins oublier, une période où on se cherche et où l'on fait des bêtises. Une période tellement brève qu'une fois adulte elle ne signifie plus rien.

Le Glee Club était pétrifié, Finn semblait perdre la raison et vouloir à tout moment rejoindre sa fiancée qui risquait la mort à chaque instant. Kurt à ses côtés le retenait par le bras et pleurait à chaudes larmes, priant pour que sa meilleure amie s'en sorte vivante. Rachel suggéra alors à Andrew de poser son arme, qu'il était encore temps de démarrer une nouvelle vie sans passer par la prison, qu'il fallait qu'il se batte pour son bonheur, comme eux tous dans cette pièce.

Et Andrew baissa son arme le long de son corps, les membres présent dans la salle, encore méfiants, semblaient néanmoins reprendre leur souffle, se desserrant un peu les uns des autres. Puis tout ce passa très vite.

Le joueur de foot recroquevillé par terre se releva rapidement et se jeta sur Andrew tentant de lui retirer son arme des mains, mais il tenait bon et une bagarre débuta. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle retinrent leur souffle, Shannon et Will échangèrent un regard avant de se rapprocher et de se tenir la main. Finn regardait, paralysé sa fiancée de l'autre côté, paralysé elle aussi par ce qu'il se passait.

Puis l'un des bruits les plus effroyables retentit : un coup de feu. La bagarre cessa et Andrew regarda, terrorisé l'endroit où été partit le coup. Tout sembla se dérouler au ralenti à partir de ce moment : Rachel, n'ayant pas bougé depuis le début devint blême, toutes les couleurs la quittèrent, sauf une, qui coulait désormais le long de son menton et s'étendait largement sur sa poitrine. Elle regarda Finn en rejetant du sang par la bouche puis s'effondra au sol.

Finn réagit enfin et hurla de désespoir en se précipitant sur sa fiancée. Kurt bondit également et tous les deux se retrouvèrent aux côtés de Rachel.

Kurt se regarda dans le miroir : son esprit resterait éternellement hanté par le visage blême de sa meilleure amie, les lèvres bleus, pleurant ses dernières larmes, leur adressant ses derniers mots, des je t'aime ancrer dans son âme et dans sa peau. Des je t'aime qui avaient fait battre son cœur plus vite pendant que le sien s'arrêtait. Elle était partie les yeux grands ouverts, vide de tout.

Kurt finit pas revenir à la réalité en secoua sa tête de droite à gauche aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Repenser à ce triste jour ne l'aiderait en rien. Il finit donc par se reprendre, et ressortit des toilettes, comme-ci de rien n'était.

On était Vendredi soir, et Kurt tout seul dans sa chambre face à son ordinateur guettait le moindre bruit venant de la chambre de Finn, juste à côté. C'était l'un des deux soirs ou Finn était autorisé à sortir, et il ne ratait aucune occasion d'en profiter pour sortir et rencontrer de nouvelles filles.

Il ne le comprenait pas, il croyait sincèrement que Rachel était l'amour de sa vie, mais Finn ne semblait plus ressentir le manque de Rachel, il n'était même pas venu à l'enterrement de celle-ci, et les rares fois où il l'avait entendu la mentionner, son ton était tellement détaché que Kurt en ressentait une douleur profonde et un grand mépris envers son demi-frère.

Il était vingt heures trente, et Finn partirait dans moins de trente minutes, il avait envie de le retenir mais ça ne changerait rien, et Rachel n'aimait pas quand il le faisait. Il voyait Rachel, il avait vraiment envie de croire que c'était elle qu'il voyait et que ce n'était pas seulement un moyen pour son subconscient de surmonter la perte de Rachel. Elle l'avait tellement aidé qu'il espérait la garder pour toujours avec lui.

- Mais ça n'arrivera pas

Il se retourna et vit Rachel assise sur son lit, elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et il sourit à cette vision. Ses yeux étaient humides mais son sourire demeurait. C'était Rachel et c'était Kurt. Elle était un peu des deux.

- Oui, je sais.

Il s'approcha et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. Rachel lui adressa un doux sourire ce qui accentua les larmes de Kurt dont quelques unes coulèrent le long de ses joues, il ferma les yeux et voulu poser sa tête sur son épaule mais il tomba sur son lit. Rachel avait une fois de plus disparu.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Finn pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Kurt s'essuya rapidement les yeux, il se leva de son lit et lissa sa chemise. Il allait lui répondre sèchement de sortir parce que sa chambre n'était pas un moulin et qu'il fallait une permission pour rentrer. Mais l'expression de Finn l'en empêcha. En effet son demi-frère semblait perdu et profondément triste. Il tenta d'adopter une expression amicale pour amener Finn à lui parler.

Il attendait depuis longtemps d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui, mais depuis la mort de Rachel, leur chemin s'était séparé en deux routes et tous deux avançaient de manière totalement parallèle, sans jamais se croiser. Mais ce moment sembla être l'intersection que Kurt attendait désespérément.

Finn releva soudain la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Kurt, et il parla d'une voix basse et rauque

- Pourquoi ?

Kurt fronça légèrement les sourcils devant la question si vaste de son demi-frère. Finn passa une main sur sa nuque et vint s'assoir sur le lit. Et il réitéra sa question de manière plus précise

- Pourquoi tu peux la voir et pas moi ? Je te vois souvent rire tout seul, parler tout seul, je t'ai même vu faire un duo un jour… pourquoi en es-tu capable et pas moi ?

Finn avait parlé en le regardant dans les yeux mais ne semblait pas assez fort pour affronter la réponse. Il baissa sa tête et regarda ses mains.  
Kurt hésita légèrement, Rachel n'était même pas là pour l'aider, il s'assit alors auprès de Finn et inspira profondément.

- Il y a les photos et les vidéos d'elle, reprit-alors Finn se mettant à pleurer pour de bon, mais j'ai du mal à me rappeler son odeur, les moments où elle parlait tellement vite qu'on ne comprenait pas la phrase entière. J'en viens à oublier son visage, ses mimiques. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas la voir ? _Pourquoi…_

Kurt oublia les désaccords entre eux depuis ces derniers mois et passa une main rassurante sur son dos. Finn mit un certain temps à se calmer mais il s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche et se tourna vers Kurt.

- Une partie de toi veut sans doute l'oublier et passer à autre chose. Est-ce… est ce que tu lui en veux ?

Finn hésita un moment mais finit par relever la tête et le regarda dans les yeux

- Elle m'avait dit oui… elle m'avait promis de ne jamais m'abandonner. Et elle est partie. Pourquoi elle est partie, Kurt ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas la voir ?

Avant que Finn ne se remettre à fondre en larmes, Kurt l'attira dans ses bras et le serra fort. Finn passa sas bras autour de sa taille et laissa tomber ses larmes sur la chemise de Kurt.

- Fait comme moi, le conseilla Kurt, ne pense qu'aux bons moments, oublie la manière dont elle nous a quitté. Et souviens-toi qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu t'abandonner. Jamais.

Doucement Finn se détendit dans ses bras et les larmes coulaient de moins en moins. Kurt savait dorénavant que Finn et lui était sur la même longueur d'onde. Il savait maintenant qu'il ne serait plus seule à affronter l'absence de Rachel.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent un moment et Finn adressa un sourire presque imperceptible à son frère qui lui répondit plus franchement. Puis ils tournèrent la tête en même temps.

Debout devant eux se tenait Rachel, elle portait une joli robe blanche, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés comme à son habitude et elle portait ses habituelles chaussettes montantes.

Finn ouvrit grand ses yeux et se mit debout. Rachel s'approcha alors doucement de lui tandis que son fiancé fermait les yeux, envahit par un flot d'émotions qui le prenait à la gorge. Toutes sortes de souvenirs lui vinrent en mémoire quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, légères, tel un papillon sur une fleur. Et il revit tout.

Son premier sourire, leur premier baiser, leur premier rendez-vous, leur première dispute, leur première fois… tout y passait et Finn fut submergé par ses souvenirs et cet amour si fort qu'il ressentait.

Rachel finit par se détacher de lui, elle caressa ses lèvres et s'éloigna de lui. Kurt toujours assis lui envoya un baiser des mains auquel elle répondit par un sourire. Elle sortit de la chambre d'un pas léger et Kurt savait à ce moment-là qu'il ne la verrait sans doute plus, ou dans de très rares occasions. Parce que maintenant ils étaient deux et qu'elle pouvait désormais partir tranquille. Ses hommes iraient bien maintenant.

* * *

_Une petite review ? Bonne ou mauvaise je prend tout :)_


End file.
